Mute One: Imprint Story
by TwilightChronicalsGirl
Summary: Brianna is Jake and nessie's daughter and Seth's Imprint. She's mute due to birth defects. Seth loves her anyway. Bri is also twins with Emma, Embry's Imrpint. See how their lives take place dealing with family, friendship and romance all in one.
1. Best Friends for Eternity

C**hapter 1**

**Brianna's POV**

_My name is Brianna Sarah Black. Yes, that makes me Jacob and Renesmee Black's daughter. I am one-third human, one-third shape-shifter and one-third vampire. Yay me._

_Yeah, people describe me as shy and sweet. I also have a twin sister. Her name is Emmaline aka Emma. She is the total opposite, physically and personality wise. I have russet skin, brown-bronze hair and dark brown eyes. I am 5'7'' and 115 pounds. I am 16 years old. My sister, Emma Bella Black has paler skin, blonde-bronze hair and light brown eyes. She is 5'6'' and very slim. I am more curvyish. With personality, I am sweet, loving and shyer while my sister is the outgoing, talkitive and more popular one._

I put down my diary. I finished my 1 page short biography. I smiled happily to myself and slid my diary between the matress and bed frame as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. By the knock, I knew it was my best friend in the world, Seth Clearwater. I smiled to myself. He's been with me since I was born. That might have to do with the fact that he imprinted on me. I jumped off my bed and ran to the door happily. I quickly opened it to find my protector and best friend standing at my doorway.

I should have mentioned I have a vampiric ability. It's like my moms and the opposite of my grandpa's. It's technically an enhanced version of my mom's. I can share my thoughts with anyone that I choose specifically without physical contact. _I missed you so much, Sethy! I can't believe it's been 2 weeks! _He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and jumped up onto him, wrapping my arms around neck and legs around his torso. I smiled sweetly as I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He blushed and I giggled. In my family, I was probably considered the most innocent girl in the world. I never did anything wrong.

When I kissed Seth like that, it wasn't for anything romantic, it was more like an 'I love you, you're my best friend' kind of kiss. Like I wrote in my diary, Emma and I were opposites. It was hard to believe we were twins or even related. We were so different. Even with that fact, we never fought. I mean, never. I had dozed off a little, so Seth quickly kissed me and I snapped back into the world. "Oops." I admitted quietly. He chuckled quietly and carried me downstairs. I yawned as we walked into the kitchen. Emma was sitting at the table with her imprint, Embry.

"Good morning, everyone." I called out to everyone. I technically couldn't call because I never developed a good speaking voice. I took speech classes at LaPush High School to try to develop my vocal cords. Everyone turned and looked at me, still attached to Seth. They all broke into smiles. I knew they loved that I was so connected to him, even know I wasn't very social. I would always sit at the corner of the playground at recess when I was little, because I had no friends.

Actually, I had 3. My sister, Embry and Seth were my only friends. The teachers wanted to get me counseling, but Carlisle and Esme, my "parents", always refused. I was considered a mute at school and everyone made fun of me. I was strong though and the opposite of sensitive. I loved everyone, even the mean people, then and now. I had always lived by the phrase "Kill 'em with kindness." Seth sat down at the kitchen table, me still clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed happily. I turned my head to see what everyone was doing.

Emma and Embry were playing cards while sharing a stack of at least 15 pancakes. I shook my head. God, I knew my family at, but not that much. I turned my head and my mom was sitting at the table, reading the mail and newspaper and my dad was standing at the stove behind her cooking omelets. My stomach growled and Seth chuckled, making me blush. Embry and Emma had already become boyfriend and girlfriend, while Seth and I were best friends. People at school looked at us like we were crazy. We kissed, hugged, held hands and sat together in every class we had together (which was all of them) and when people asked us if we were together, we said no. They just looked at us like we were creeps.

**Seth's POV**

"Bri, baby, would you rather hunt today or have human food?" I asked her as I stared down at her tininess. She tried to speak, but all that came out was squeaking sounds. Everyone in the room looked at her sympathetically. _Poor Bri_._ She really can't speak. It's not her fault. It's one of those birth defects. _Emma was the only one that smirked and a small tear ran down Brianna's angelic face. She quickly hopped out of my lap and ran up to her room. I looked up at Emma, glaring, to see Jake and Nessie giving her the same glare. Emma looked so ashamed and guilty. She started to get up. "I have to go apologize," she mumbled to Embry. He nodded and she got up. "No." I said. Everyone looked at me. I was still glaring. "I'll go talk to her." I got out of my chair as Emma sat down.

"I'm sorry Seth." Those were Emma's last words before I ran upstairs. I could hear Brianna crying. I knocked on the door. "Can I come in, Baby?" Bri got up and opened the door. I saw her red, puffy eyes as she looked up at me. I scooped her up into my arms and held her close. "I'm sorry...She didn't mean to be like that. It's ok. I love you."

**A/N: I don't own Twilight! Please Review! This is my 1st fanfic and want ideas on what to do between Seth and Bri. Keep them close friends? Make them fall in love? What should I do**


	2. Bonfire Leads to Something More

_**Author's Note: Anything in italics that sound like someone saying something is Bri. Her thoughts are how she talks.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Brianna POV**

I awoke in the late afternoon to snoring- **Loud **snoring. I glanced over to see Seth asleep on my bed with me. I was under the cotton, white sheets and Seth was lying next to me on the covers. I smiled and cuddled up next to him. He was _very _warm. I removed the sheets and once again cuddled up next to him. He looked very happy, peaceful and cute. I tapped on him gently, projecting my thoughts into his head. _Seth...wake up._ I thought to him, annoyed. His loving brown eyes opened to me, staring at him happily.

I kissed him very quickly and ran my hands through his shoulder-length, shaggy hair, knowing that it bothered him. "Ugh, Bri-Bri." He grabbed my hand, kissed it softly and then held it in his. I smiled and then hugged him. _It's 5:43 and the bonfire starts in...um. _I paused to calculate the time. _42 minutes exactly! _He smiled at me. "Okay Bri-Bri, lets go. We have to be early is we want to get something to eat!" He jumped off the bed and I giggled. _Whatever. _He smiled at me and I followed him.

**Seth POV**

I ran down the stairs, trying to make it outside before Brianna. I kinda failed when she slid down the side of the railing, passing me quickly. _See ya, sucka!_ "Hey! That's not fair!" I yelled at her as she landed on the floor. She looked at me innocently. _Who said I play fair? _I huffed at her as I reached the bottom. I grabbed her by the waist and through her across my shoulder, grabbed my keys off the kitchen table and went to my truck. She struggled helplessly in my arms and I chuckled. _Put me down, you nit-wit! _I shook my head. "Aint no way you're getting down unless I put you down." I chuckled as she still continued to struggle.

When we got to the car, I put her down in the seat and she crossed her arms at me. I smirked. "It worked when you were 5, but not anymore." She pouted and frowned at me, a guilty feeling washing through me. I sighed and pecked her cheek. "Sorry, Bri-Bri" _its okay, Sethypoo. _She started to giggle in her seat and I once again shook my head. I closed the car door and went around to the driver's seat. We drove to the bonfire, Bri cracking up the whole time.

When we got to the bonfire, I went around to the passenger side of the truck and pulled her out. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we walked over to the circled of people. Embry smirked at us, pausing his make-out session with Emma. I pretended to gag. He gave me a look that said Oh-You-Know-You-Want-This-With-Brianna. I sighed and looked down at Bri. I did want that with her. But, at this point, all she wanted with me was friendship...

**Brianna POV**

I looked up at Seth. He was staring directly at me. I smiled sweetly. I wish I could have a relationship, like my sister, with Seth. Why would he ever want this with me: s mute, shy and non-social girl. He was the total opposite. I nodded towards the logs. _Let's go sit down. _He nodded at me and we walked over to the logs and sat down. I rested my head on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around me.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I cold see Emily Uley, her daughter Tamara and Jessica Uley, Kim and her daughter Kiana and my mom looking at Seth and I with happy, but worried glances. I glared at them. They went back to whatever they were doing and I smiled proudly. Seth looked down at me. "You hungry?" he asked me, kissing my forehead. I heard a few "awwww's" in the background, but I ignored them. I nodded to Seth. _Sure. _We headed over to the grills and grabbed a few cheeseburgers. I giggled as Seth swallowed down at least 5 cheeseburgers.

"Everyone, we are about to start the tribal legends. If you would all take your seats, we may begin." The voices of the elders rang loud and clear in my ears and I tapped on Seth. He nodded, acknowledging what the elder said. _Let's go. _He nodded once again and we made our way over to the circle. We sat down next to Emma and Embry and Tamara Uley and her imprint. Paul and Rachel's son, Austin. We listened to the story of Taha Aki and the legends of the Quileute wolves. Everyone got up to leave and so did we. Seth took me to the truck and opened the door for me. _Thanks. _He smiled at me. "Time to get you home," he said. I nodded. He drove me back to my house and let me out. We walked back to the door. _G-Good night, Seth._

I looked at him. He had a serious expression on his face. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. "Good night, Bri." he practically whispered. He grabbed my face with one hand and pulled my face towards his. He kissed my slowly and passionately, his soft lips pressed against mine. Sure, I have kissed him before, but **never** like this. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**Emily Uley POV**

I pulled up my mini-van convertible at the Black's house to drop Nessie and Emma off at their house. Emma got out first. "Bye, Em, Kim and Rachel." I waved at her. "By, Emma. God night!."

Nessie got out next and smiled at me. "Thanks for tak-." She was cut off by Emma's squealing. We all looked where she was. About 300 feet away, Seth and Brianna were making out over by the side of the house. They looked so cute, even though Seth was my cousin. I smiled. Everyone, Kim, Rachel, Nessie, Emma and I all said "awww." at the same time. We giggled. "Well goodnight everyone." I said. Nessie smiled at me and closed the door. We drove off, everyone talking about what we witnessed back there.


End file.
